ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo Desert
Diablo Desert is a giant, desolate desert on Mount Paozu. It was the home of Yamcha and Puar, who would both rob anybody who comes around of money or capsules. Overview In the episode "Yamcha the Desert Bandit", Yamcha ambushes Goku and Oolong here but he is scared off by Bulma. In the next episode Oolong has a capsule trailer set up in the desert to camp in. Yamcha destroys it the next morning and follows them out of the desert for the rest of their journey. In the movie Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, it is shown to be surrounded by a giant stone wall. Dragon Ball: The Path to Power shows that there is an oasis in the Diablo Desert with lots of flowers. One of the Dragon Balls was located there. Diablo Desert is later seen in Dragon Ball Z when Chi-Chi and Ox-King travel through it to go to Kame House, and ask Master Roshi and Krillin about Gohan (who is training with Piccolo at Break Wasteland for the battle against the Saiyans). In the movie Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Diablo Desert is the location of one of the Destron Gas machine. After the events of the Kid Buu Saga, Yamcha returns to Diablo Desert to live his old life again here, though presumably not becoming a bandit again. He was last seen fixing a car out in the desert with Puar in a scene in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT. Diablo Desert is near Fire Mountain and is also where Pilaf's Castle and the village controlled by Monster Carrot are located. One unique feature from the rest of the Dragon World is that many big mushroom trees grow in the desert. Residents Notable Residents *Yamcha *Puar *Monster Carrot – In his hideout (also takes over Yamcha's home in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans) *Rabbit Gang – In Monster Carrot's hideout *Pilaf – In his castle *Shu – In Pilaf's Castle *Mai – In Pilaf's Castle *ThievesDragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 *Pharaoh Totenhotep Inhabitants *Bats''Dragon Ball Z episode 8, "Gohan Goes Bananas!"Dragon Ball: Origins, 2008 *Bulls *Crabs *Fish Snakes *Giant Centipedes *Leopard Men *Mummies *Owls *Sabertooth Tigers *Wolf Video Games In Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, the Diablo Desert is the third stage. Yamcha steals the Dragon Balls Goku has. Goku goes through various caves and collects the Dragon Balls he lost back. Once he does, at the end, he fights Yamcha. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, the desert (named Wilderness) was a battle arena where Goku fights Yamcha. It is featured in a couple of stages in Dragon Ball: Origins, as it is the main setting of Chapter 3. Enemies such as Leopard Men and Giant Centipedes are here. In the bonus level 3-5, Goku, Bulma and Oolong get lost in desert and must find their way out. In the bonus level 3-6, Yamcha returns to the desert in order to get some of his belongings before going training under Master Roshi; Goku fights Yamcha once more there. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, this desertic area is called Mt. Paozu while the mountain region is called East Mt. Paozu. Enemies encountered in the desert are Wolf, Thief Fox, Bandit, Wolfman, and the Rabbit Mob. Yamcha was training in the river between the desert and East Mt. Paozu right before the arrival of the Saiyans on Earth. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, bandits attack the Diablo Desert Express, a train that travels through Diablo Desert. The Kyodai Pyramid is also shown to be in Diablo Desert. Enemies encountered in the desert in this game are Mercenaries, Tanks, Destroyers, and Mummies. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Diablo Desert is the desert stage, with Yamcha's rock house seen in the background. A noon, evening and night version of the desert is unlockable in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Trivia *In "Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch", Oolong mentions that Bulma would not let them stop at the last town, meaning that another town other than Monster Carrot's Village exists in the Diablo Desert. References